La verdad sobre tú y yo.
by usako-camui
Summary: Historia centrada, principalmente, en Tôya y Yukito.
1. El accidente.

**La verdad sobre tú y yo :**

****

**_Capítulo 1 : El accidente._**

****

Una escena típica de tarde, Tôya y Yukito sentados en el césped del instituto. 

Yukito zampaba bocadillos a diestro y siniestro, mientras Tôya tenía un libro entre sus manos . 

Con su cara sonriente de siempre, Yukito le ofrece pastelillos a su amigo. Tôya come algo y de un bote se levanta. 

  -   Yukito ... ¿Vamos a ver a Sakura? Seguro que el monstruito se alegrará de verte. 

  - ¿No será que quieres ver si ése niño molesta a Sakura? 

  - Tú come y calla ...

  - Qué buen hermano eres ...

Los dos chicos se dirigen hacia la sección de primaria de Sakura. 

Cuando llegan a la verja de la escuela, pueden ver ya a Sakura y Tomoyo juntas. 

- ¡Monstruito, ven! – Tôya llama a su hermana. 

Sakura, que estaba a unos pocos metros de su hermano, se gira enrabietada y corre hacia su hermano. 

 - ¡Tôya, eres odioso...! – dice Sakura, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.  

 - Sakura, estás mona hasta cuando te enfadas – suelta Tomoyo en un arrebato. 

Yukito entra en escena : 

 - Hola Sakura ... ¿Quieres un bocadillo? Tengo muchos de carne.

 - ¡Yukito! – la cara de Sakura se torna en unos ojitos brillantes. 

Tôya y Yukito saltan la verja para estar con las niñas. 

Tôya da una mirada general a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo. 

 - Tôya, si buscas a Shaoran, hoy no lo hemos visto – dice Tomoyo, tan aguda como de costumbre. 

 - Mucho mejor ... – dice Tôya . 

Sakura está admirando la figura de Yukito, y cuando éste le mira da un bocado a la comida. 

Tôya le susurra algo al oído a Yukito : 

- Si Sakura te ofrece alguna vez comida cocinada por ella, más vale que no la aceptes si no quieres ir derechito al hospital ...

La niña le oye, y disimuladamente da un puntapié a Tôya .

Todos se sientan en el césped un rato. Yukito sigue a lo suyo (comer), Tomoyo mira a Sakura (planeando un nuevo vestido para ella) y Tôya ... 

Tôya no puede evitar mirar fijamente a su amigo, su vital y siempre hambriento amigo, la persona a quien más apreciaba. 

Yukito llegó a la escuela de Tôya en el último curso de la secundaria, y desde entonces nunca se han separado. Era evidente que se necesitaban el uno al otro. 

  - Sakura, tenemos que ir yendo a clase de nuevo – dice Tomoyo. 

  - ¿Ya os vais Sakura y Tomoyo? Esta tarde voy a ir a tu casa Sakura, nos vemos – dice Yukito. 

  - ¡Genial! – exclama Sakura toda ilusionada . 

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigen a clase, mientras Tôya y Yukito van a cumplir con unos asuntos extraescolares en el instituto. 

Los chicos preparaban un festival en el instituto, acarreaban con cajas de un lado a otro, y sólo nuestra parejita parecía no cansarse ni lo más mínimo. 

Tôya se sube a una mesa para colocar unas guirnaldas en su clase, cuando de repente se tambalea y cae al suelo. 

Yukito está tras Tôya, y al caer éste hace que él también reciba el golpe ...

Las gafas de Yukito se han roto, y el contenido de las cajas que portaba se ha desparramado por el suelo de la clase. 

Tôya está un poco mareado, pero en cuanto oye un leve quejido de su amigo reacciona y se arrodilla ante él. 

  - ¡Yuki! – grita Tôya un poco asustado . 

  -   No te preocupes Tôya, estoy bién ... ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

  -   Yo ... La mesa se tambaleó y ... – cogiendo a Yukito de las manos para levantarlo. 

  - Muchas gracias Tôya – ya en pié . 

  -   Lo siento mucho Yukito, ha sido culpa mía ... 

  -   No importa ... – Yukito siempre sonriente y con su tierna voz . 

Tôya mira al suelo y se fija en las gafas rotas de Yukito ... 

   - ¡Yuki, tus gafas! ¿No te saltó ningún trozo de vidrio a la cara? 

Tôya acerca sus ojos a la cara de Yukito para examinarla, tan cerca ...

Las mejillas de Tôya adquieren un leve tono rosado, y se queda por un instante sujetando con sus manos la cara de Yukito frente a él. 

    - ¡Chicos, hemos oído un ruido! ¿Estais bién? – los compañeros han acudido a la clase alertados.

Tôya se separa algo de Yukito.  

    - Sí, no os preocupéis ... Ahora recojo todo lo del suelo – dice Yukito sonriendo. 

    -   Tranquilo Yukito, te ayudaremos a recoger esto – dice uno de los compañeros. 

    - Da igual, Tôya ya está aquí conmigo. Id a acabar de preparar el escenario. 

Los compañeros se despiden; Tôya y Yukito vuelven a quedarse solos. Se ponen a acabar de adornar la clase, y al cabo de poco tiempo tienen todo dispuesto. 

     - Yuki, ya hemos terminado – dice Tôya un poco cansado.

     -  De acuerdo Tôya, vámonos. Espero no tropezar con nada por el camino, no veo muy bién sin las gafas. 

     -   Estaré a tu lado todo el camino, no dejaré que te pase nada. 

     -   Lo sé.

Al decir Yukito esas últimas palabras, Tôya desvía su mirada por unos segundos.

Yendo a casa de los Kinomoto, Yukito parece un poco mareado y le molesta mucho la luz que le llega a los ojos. 

Tôya le mira preocupado todo el rato, y constantemente hace ademán de ir a sujetar a su amigo, por miedo a que 

se desmaye. 

Llegan a casa,donde Sakura ya les está esperando. Cuando entran por la puerta, Sakura está en el recibidor esperándoles ...

    - ¡Hola Yukito! – exclama Sakura.

    -   Monstruito, no asustes a Yuki ...  - dice Tôya a su hermanita. 

Sakura se dirige a la cocina, farfullando palabras sin sentido, enfadada como siempre con su hermano. Pero mientras la niña camina para buscar algo de merendar, Toya mira a Sakura con ternura. 

Yukito se siente muy feliz por formar parte de todo aquello, de alguna manera ...

Todos están sentados en la sala de estar, con el té y los trozos de pastel que Sakura ha traído. Kero está en la habitación de Sakura, hablando sólo y quejándose por no poder comer un poco de ése pastel tan rico que había hecho el padre de Sakura. 

Sakura no se había fijado aún en que Yukito no llevaba sus gafas, pero cuando se da cuenta pregunta tímidamente por ello ...

    - ¿Yukito, que llevas lentes de contacto ahora?

    -    No, es que Tôya y yo tuvimos un pequeño accidente ... Mis gafas se rompieron.

    -    Explícamelo Tôya ... – dice Sakura mirando mal a su hermano.

    -    No ha pasado nada enana, tranquila.

Yukito se levanta del sofá, pasa una de sus manos por el cabello de Sakura y le sonrie. La niña se pone colorada y de golpe se levanta y empieza a retirar los platos y tazas de la mesita (y Tôya no se había acabado su trozo de pastel ^^U).  

Sakura y Yukito friegan los platos, mientras Tôya ya ha subido a su habitación. 

Sakura le sube a escondidas los restos del pastel de Tôya a Kero, y Yukito entra a la habitación de Tôya. 

Kero está comiéndose el pastel, y de repente exclama : 

   - ¡Sakura , qué rico está esto! 

   -    Kero, no chilles. Que Tôya y Yukito están en casa y podrían oirte ...

Y Sakura no estaba equivocada, puesto que a Tôya le parece oir una voz extraña que provenía de la habitación de Sakura. 

Toc , toc Tôya llama a la puerta de su hermana, abre y mira con suspicacia ...

    -   ¿Qué quieres Tôya? – pregunta Sakura, mientras Kero está tieso y aguantando la respiración . 

    -    Nada, nada ... Me pareció oir algo ... 

Tôya vuelve a su habitación. Cuando entra Yukito le mira un poco asustado ...

    -   Tôya ... ¿Tú seguirías siendo mi amigo si yo no fuera como los demás?

Tôya se acerca a Yukito, que está sentado al borde de los pies de la cama, se sienta a su lado y empieza a hablarle :

    -   Yuki, precisamente porque no eres como los demás me gusta ser tu amigo. No seas bobo – dice Tôya sonriéndole. 

Yukito sigue pareciendo algo preocupado, pero alarga sus brazos y rodea a Tôya con ellos ... 

    -    Tôya, muchas gracias ... 

Tôya besa a Yukito en la mejilla, y siguen abrazados unos minutos.

Suena el teléfono en casa de los Kinomoto, y Sakura baja corriendo a cojerlo ...

      - Casa de los Kinomoto, diga. 

      -   Hola Sakura, soy Tomoyo.

      -   ¡Ah, hola! 

      -    Te llamaba para pedirte tu opinión sobre un vestido que quiero hacerte ...

      -   ¿Ah sí? ^^U

      -   ¿Te gustaría un estilo moderno o más clásico?

      -    Yo no entiendo de esas cosas Tomoyo, tus vestidos siempre son muy bonitos ...

      -    ¡Oh Sakura, qué feliz me haces diciendo eso...! 

      -     Je je ^^U ...

      -    ¿Yukito está hoy en tu casa, verdad? Debes estar contenta ...

      -    Sí, pero se han metido en la habitación de Tôya ... Y hace rato que no les oigo decir nada ...

      -    Eso querrá decir que les va muy bién ... Ji ji ji

      -   ¿Cómo?

      -    Ah nada, Sakura bonita ... Te dejo, que voy a coserte algo relamente genial, ya verás ...

      -    Muchas gracias Tomoyo, hasta mañana ^^U ...

En la habitación de Tôya, los chicos se han puesto a estudiar un poco. Yukito no puede ver nada, y Tôya le ayuda a repasar sus asignaturas leyéndole los apuntes y los libros. 

Ya son las ocho de la noche, Yukito se levanta de una silla dispuesto a irse pero ...

     -   ¿Piensas ir a oscuras por la calle, sin gafas Yuki? – dice Tôya poniendo mala cara. 

     -   No pasará nada, veo un poquito y llegaré bién ... – dice Yukito sonriendo. 

     -    De eso nada, te acompaño ... -  dice Tôya levantándose. 

     -    No quiero que dejes a Sakura sola de noche – dice Yukito, ya sin sonreir. 

     -    Yo no quiero dejarte a ti – dice Tôya muy serio. 

Yukito se queda sin habla, ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación, y no sabe cómo reaccionar. 

Toc, toc Sakura pica a la puerta  y rompe el momento. 

     - ¿Qué quieres Sakura? – dice Yukito, que abre la puerta sonriendo. 

     -   ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar? – dice Sakura sonrojada. 

     -    Pues yo ... 

     -    Sí, Yukito se quedará esta noche aquí – dice Tôya, mirando fijamente a Yukito.

     -   ¡Muy bién,  os prepararé algo! – dice Sakura entusiasmada. 

     -    No chilles tanto monstruo ... – dice Tôya poniéndose un dedo en el oído.

     -   ¡Tooooyaaaaa...! – grita Sakura con una vena marcada en su cabeza. 

     -    Seguro que haras algo muy rico Sakura – dice Yukito sonriendo. 

     -    Ah, gracias Yukito ... – dice la niña, con gotitas de sudor en su cara. 

Sakura ya ha bajado a la cocina a preparar la cena. Los chicos vuelven a quedarse solos, sentados frente la mesa de Tôya. 

     -   ¿Por qué te metes tanto con tu hermana Tôya? – dice Yukito riendo. 

     -    No sé de qué me hablas ... – dice Tôya con cara extraña. 

     -    Y luego no dejas que nadie se acerce a ella ... – Yukito sigue riendo.

     -    Yuki ...

Ya estan los tres sentados a cenar, el padre de Sakura y Tôya está fuera de viaje, y Yukito devora todo con muchas ganas. 

     -  ¿Te gusta la comida Yukito? – pregunta Sakura rojita hasta las orejas. 

     - Sí, está todo riquísimo "Fakura" – dice Yukito con la boca llena de comida. 

     -   Me alegro que te guste Yukito – dice la niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

     -   Tienes suerte de que Yukito se lo trague todo – dice Tôya. 

Sakura mira con mala cara a su hermano, pero enseguida desvia su mirada hacia Yukito y se le va todo el enfado. 

Cuando aun no han acabado de cenar, Sakura tiene el presentimiento de que una carta de Clow anda cerca. La niña pone como excusa que no tiene más hambre, da las buenas noches a los chicos y sube corriendo hacia su habitación para hablar con Kero. 

Tôya se pregunta que debe traerse entre manos últimamente su hermana, y se queda pensativo sin comer. 

Yukito para también de comer por un momento y se queda mirando a Tôya sonriendo. 

Sakura está en su habitación hablando con Kero : 

     - Kero, aviso a Tomoyo por el walkie-talkie y nos vamos ... ¿Entendido?  

     - Sí, vamos antes de que el mocoso ese se meta por medio. 

Sakura coge el walkie-talkie y se pone a hablar con Tomoyo :

    -   Tomoyo, salgo ahora mismo hacia el Parque del Pingüino ... ¿Puedes ir tú hacia allá?

    -   ¡Claro! Y no empieces antes de ponerte el traje que te he preparado ... ¿De acuerdo?

    -   De acuerdo Tomoyo, ahora nos vemos ^^U ...

Sakura sale de la casa montada en su vara, seguida por Kero. 

Abajo, Tôya y Yukito ya han acabado de cenar. Han dejado todo recogido, y se disponen a subir a la habitación de Tôya. 

Cuando han subido las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba, Tôya se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. El chico hace ademán de abrir la puerta, pero se detiene y se va a su habitación. 

Tôya prepara un futón para dormir en él y dejar a Yukito dormir en la cama. 

Yukito se desnuda para ponerse el pijama, y Tôya se queda mirándolo... 

Se han visto desnudos en el vestuario del instituto muchas veces, pero la situación ahora no era la misma y Tôya se sonroja mirando a Yukito. 

Yukito en cambio no parece nada avergonzado. A Tôya le parece que Yukito está tardando una hora en cambiarse de ropa, cuando en verdad no pasan ni diez minutos.

Finalmente los dos se acuestan, Yukito en la cama y Tôya en el futón puesto en el suelo. 

Yukito alcanza desde la cama la mano de Tôya, y cogiéndola le dice algo en tono muy bajo : 

    - Tôya, te quiero ... 

Tôya aprieta la mano de Yukito con algo de más fuerza, pero no responde nada ...

**[Continuará]**


	2. Los recuerdos de Yukito.

**La verdad sobre tú y yo : **

****

Capítulo 2 – Los recuerdos de Yukito. 

****

****

Tôya y Yukito estaban desayunando en la cocina, Sakura apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos en su cama.  

Sakura está tumbada de lado, Kero le grita al oído con todas sus fuerzas para que se levante. Esto hace que la niña finalmente se sobresalte, y que al moverse bruscamente aplaste con su cuerpo al animalito. 

- ¡Sakura, levántate que me asfixioooo ...!  - dice Kero exaltado. 

- ¡"Oeee", lo siento Kero...! ^^U – Sakura al final se despierta. 

Sakura se viste y baja a toda prisa a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando llega ve que los chicos aún están comiendo tranquilamente. 

- Buenos días Sakura – le dice Yukito sonriendo. 

- Ya lo ves Yuki, las mañanas son tan ruidosas en casa por culpa del monstruo – dice Tôya, mirando de reojo a su hermana. 

- Un día le voy a dar una ... – piensa Sakura enfadada. 

- Venga Sakura, come rápido ... – dice Tôya. 

Sakura se pone los patines y las protecciones a toda prisa, y Tôya sale fuera y coge su bicicleta. 

Los tres ya están fuera de casa. 

- Yukito, sube detrás de mí en la bicicleta – dice Tôya. 

- ¿Estas seguro? – dice Yukito sonriendo. 

- Sí ... 

- Oh, vaya ... Qué suerte tiene Tôya – piensa Sakura. 

Tôya monta en la bicicleta con Yukito detrás, Sakura va patinando a su lado. 

- ¿No es muy pesado para ti esto Tôya? – dice Yukito. 

- Claro que no ... 

Yukito se pone a pensar en la noche de ayer, en lo que dijo antes de dormirse, tal vez Tôya ni le oyó ...

Sakura y los chicos se separan; la niña se encuentra con Tomoyo en la puerta de la escuela y los chicos van hasta su instituto. 

Ya en el instituto, Tôya deja la bicicleta en el sitio de siempre. Los dos chicos se dirigen a clase. 

Tôya no se aleja más de unos centímetros de Yukito, por miedo a que Yukito tropiece con algo, y si por él fuera dejaría que Yuki se cogiera de su brazo y todo. 

Los chicos están subiendo unas escaleras dentro del instituto, cuando Tôya parece ver el cuerpo de Yukito translúcido como el de un fantasma por unos instantes. Una sensación de miedo recorre el cuerpo de Tôya en esos momentos, se queda petrificado.

- ¿Tôya, te ocurre algo? – dice Yukito, desde unos peldaños más arriba. 

-  Yo ... – Tôya no sabe qué decir, y se queda mirando hacia Yukito. 

De repente pasan más compañeros de instituto por las escaleras, corriendo. Uno de ellos le da una fuerte palmada a Tôya en la espalda y le dice que se den prisa en ir a clase.

En la escuela, Tomoyo le pregunta a Sakura sobre si no se dio cuenta nadie cuando salió de casa a atrapar la carta.  

- No Tomoyo, yo creo que nadie se dio cuenta. Porque los dos cenaban cuando salí y ... – dice Sakura. 

Tôya y Yukito están ya empezando las clases. El profesor da permiso a Tôya para que ayude a Yukito a seguir las clases (ya que Yukito no ve casi nada sin gafas). 

- Tsukishiro, ven a coger tu trabajo – reclama el profesor. 

- Sí – responde Yukito. 

- Yuki, yo puedo ... – dice Tôya, con intención de recogerle el trabajo. 

Pero Yukito ya se ha levantado y se dirige hacia la mesa del profesor. Recoge el trabajo y se dirige tranquilamente hacia su sitio, pero de repente ... 

- ¡Yuki! – grita Tôya, levantándose de la silla. 

Yukito se ha desmayado antes de llegar a su pupitre y ha caído al suelo. El profesor indica a Tôya que lleve a Yukito a la enfermería.  

Los compañeros de clase se sorprenden un poco, pero piensan que seguramente Yukito se marea por no llevar gafas. 

En la enfermería, Tôya pone a Yukito en la cama y se sienta en una silla al lado. La enfermera toma la tensión y la temperatura a Yukito y abre las ventanas de la enfermería para que el chico sienta el aire. 

- ¿Se ha encontrado mal últimamente Tsukishiro? – pregunta la enfermera a Tôya. 

- No, que yo sepa – contesta Tôya, mirando con tristeza a Yukito. 

- Puede que los exámenes le hayan agotado un poco – dice la enfermera. 

- Supongo – responde Tôya, con la mirada fija en Yukito. 

- No tiene fiebre, pero tiene la tensión baja. Será mejor que le dejemos descansar – recomienda la enfermera. 

Tôya asiente con la cabeza. 

La enfermera sale de la sala, y Tôya sigue mirando a Yuki. De repente, el cuerpo de Yukito vuelve a hacerse transparente. 

Tôya no puede aguantar eso de nuevo ... 

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre Yuki ...?! – grita Tôya, agarrando la sábana al filo de la cama con las dos manos.

El viento pasa con fuerza a través de la ventana, un frasco de cristal cae de una mesa en la enfermería. 

Tôya agarra a Yukito, le abraza, como intentando retenerlo junto a él con todas sus fuerzas.   

Tôya se separa de Yukito, y se dispone a salir de la enfermería ... 

- Será mejor que descanses ahora Yuki, luego volveré – dice Tôya, desde la entrada de la habitación. 

Acaban las clases y Tôya vuelve a la enfermería ... Pero Yukito no está ahí. 

- ¿Yuki...? – dice Tôya examinando la habitación. 

Sale de ahí, y corre por los pasillos buscándole. 

Finalmente sale del instituto a toda prisa y se dirige a la casa de Yukito en la bicicleta. En la cabeza de Tôya no deja de surgir la imagen de un Yukito parecido a un fantasma ... 

Cuando Tôya llega a la casa de Yukito, salta de la bicicleta y la deja en el suelo de cualquier manera. Golpea la puerta de la casa y alguien le abre la puerta ... 

- ¿Tôya, qué haces aquí? – dice Yukito sonriendo. 

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has esperado? – dice Tôya. 

- ¿Hoy no tenías entrenamiento de fútbol? – dice Yukito, con cara de no entender nada. 

Tôya se queda sorprendido, algo raro parece ocurrirle a Yuki ... 

- Pero Yuki ... Hoy no tengo entrenamiento, ya lo sabes. Tendrías que haberme esperado ... 

- Ah, lo siento Tôya. Pasa un momento, te prepararé un té para disculparme – dice Yukito tranquilamente. 

- De acuerdo ... – dice Tôya, antes de soltar un suspiro. 

Tôya está en el suelo, frente a una mesa, mientras Yukito prepara algo en la cocina. 

Aparece Yukito con una bandeja llena de pastas y con dos tazas de té.  

Yukito se sienta en el suelo, y dispone todo en la mesa. 

- Yuki ... ¿Te acompaño a recoger tus gafas luego? – dice Tôya, con la taza de té en sus manos. 

- Oh, es cierto ... ¿Dónde están mis gafas, tú lo sabes? – dice Yukito. 

- Pero Yukito ... ¿No recuerdas que se rompieron? – dice Tôya con cara preocupada. 

- ¿Fue en clase de gimnasia? – dice Yukito. 

- No – dice Tôya muy serio. 

- Bueno, no importa, luego iré a por otras ... – dice Yukito feliz como siempre. 

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo qué ocurrió ayer? – dice Tôya. 

- Creo que no – dice Yukito. 

- ¿Y lo de que hoy te desmayaste? – pregunta Tôya, con la mirada fija en Yukito. 

Yukito niega con un gesto de su cabeza. 

- Tan sólo recuerdo algo de ayer ... – dice Yukito con semblante tierno. 

- ¿Qué recuerdas Yukito? 

Yukito se queda pensativo; tan sólo recuerda que le confesó su cariño a Tôya y él no respondió nada. 

- No importa, me duele la cabeza, necesito descansar  ... – dice Yukito, con gesto de estar cansado. 

Yukito se levanta, con intención de irse de la habitación. 

- Lo siento Tôya, será mejor que te vayas ahora – dice Yukito, de espaldas a Tôya. 

Tôya se levanta y se acerca a Yukito. 

- Yuki, yo siempre he sabido que no eres como los demás. 

- ¿De verdad? – dice Yukito cabizbajo, que sigue de espaldas a Tôya. 

- Pero yo ...  – farfulla Tôya. 

Tôya se levanta y le dice algo a Yukito : 

- Yuki, si me necesitas estaré en casa. 

Yukito sigue de espaldas a Tôya. 

- De acuerdo, gracias Tôya. 

Yukito oye el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos  se va hasta su habitación. 

Tôya piensa, camino de su casa que si supiera que le ocurre a su amigo haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo. 

Yukito está tumbado en su cama. Abre un cajón del mueble que tiene junto a la cama y saca algo de dentro. 

Yukito tiene ahora un libro entre sus manos. El libro tiene las tapas duras y de color marrón oscuro; el título es "Un sueño inacabado". 

Yukito empieza a leer el libro; se queda dormido con el libro sobre el pecho y empieza a recordar ... 

(flashback)

- Tsukishiro acaba de llegar a esta ciudad y a partir de ahora asistirá a esta escuela. 

- Me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro y yo ... 

Muchos compañeros de clase intercambiaban risitas al ver nervioso al nuevo alumno, menos un chico que miraba muy serio hacia Yukito. 

- Tsukishiro, puede sentarse en el sitio que hay al lado de Kinomoto – dice el profesor señalando el sitio. 

- Sí. 

Yukito se sienta en el sitio junto a Tôya y le saluda : 

- Hola Kinomoto – dice sonriendo. 

- Puedes llamarme Tôya ¬¬ - dice Tôya. 

- Continuaremos leyendo "Un sueño inacabado" en voz alta. 

- ¿Tsukishiro, quiere leer desde la página doce? – dice el profesor. 

- Ése libro aún no lo tengo , yo ... 

Tôya le pasa el libro a Yukito, mientras mira hacia la ventana. 

Yukito le guiña un ojo a Tôya, y se pone a leer : 

_El emperador se disponía a encontrarse con ella. La hechicera le esperaba bajo los árboles de cerezo._

_La hechicera se había enamorado del emperador, pero tenía miedo de que el éste no pudiera corresponderle. _

_Durante el tiempo que se había hecho pasar por cortesana, el emperador no había sido desagradable con ella. Pero no sabía si algún día él podría quererla de manera sincera, tanto como ella lo quería (...). _

- Muy bién Tsukishiro, siga Yoshida – dice el profesor. 

Yukito suspira aliviado y le devuelve el libro a Tôya (éste sonrie al coger el libro). 

(fin del flasback) 

Yukito despierta; necesita ver a Tôya hoy mismo. 

Hasta al cabo de tres horas no fue a casa de Tôya. Cuando estaba frente a la entrada, se abrió la puerta. 

- Yuki ... – Tôya le ha abierto la puerta, y está serio frente a él. 

De repente, Yukito recordó esa frase del libro : 

_ Pero no sabía si algún día él podría quererla de manera sincera, tanto como ella lo quería. _

Yukito empezaba a sentir un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero Tôya se acerca a él ... 

Tôya besa en los labios a Yukito. 

En esos momentos el corazón de Tôya se descubría, sin necesidad de palabras. 

**[Continuará]**


End file.
